


In Secret (Royalty AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [36]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You and Poe, the stable boy, have been in a secret relationship for months. Inspired by a scene from the movie with the same title.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 7





	In Secret (Royalty AU)

Being a princess wasn’t all that people made it to be. There were so many rules and regulations you had to live by. There was an image you had to fulfill. But on some days, you would hide away from the public eye and you were able to do whatever you wanted. Like today.

Your parents, the King and Queen of Valeria, were caught up in meetings with the council. That meant you didn’t have “princess lessons” with your mother. 

You made sure the coast was clear as you stepped out of your bedroom and you rushed down to the stables. As soon as you entered, you searched for a certain someone.

“Looking for me?” You heard a voice behind you. You turned to see the stable boy and your lover, Poe.

You ran into his arms giving him a long awaited kiss. His arms circled around you holding you close, “I missed you,” you mumbled against his lips.

Poe chuckled, “It’s only been two days, princess.”

“Two days without your lips against mine.” You pulled him towards you again, but he stopped you.

“Rey and Finn?” He asked wondering if your time together would be interrupted by your head guard and lady in waiting.

You shook your head, “I had Lady Leia keep them occupied.”

Poe smirked, “I like her. She does whatever she can to make sure we can see each other.”

You fingers lightly touched his lips, “Mhm. She’s all for true love and whatnot.”

“Oh, you love me?” Poe asked teasingly.

You chuckled, “Yes, unfortunately so. I could have any prince or lord in the world, yet I choose for conceited no good stable boy.” You said playfully.

Poe rolled his eyes and kissed you hard on the lips, “I love you.”

“I know.” You gave him a wink and stepped away to see your horse, Camelot. 

Poe followed you and began to pet Camelot with you, “So, a ride?” He asked without looking at you continuing to pet your horse.

“On you or the horse?” You asked with a smirk.

Poe pulled you so you were chest to chest, “Me, of course.” You began to unbutton his shirt as he kissed you on the neck. However, you two were unexpectedly interrupted.

“Princess! Princess Y/N!” You heard your head guard, Finn, yell.

Poe groaned, “I thought you said Leia kept him busy.”

“I thought so too!” You hissed back. Poe quickly buttoned his shirt back up and went into Camelot’s stable to make it seem like he was busy. 

As soon as you stepped out of the stables, you bumped into Finn, “Yes, Finn?”

“Oh, um, your parents would like to speak with you.”

You sighed, “Alright. I’ll be right there.” Finn began to walk away and you glanced at Poe mouthing a “sorry” to him. He replied with a shrug and mouthed “later” to you. You nodded and followed Finn back to the castle.

* * *

Your parents wanted your opinion on taxing the kingdom. The vote from the council was tied: half wanted to increase the taxes on the poor, half wanted to decrease the taxes on the poor. They’ve been discussing this situation for two hours now. 

“Y/N, what do you think?” Your father asked.

“Well, increasing the taxes would most likely increase the poverty rate in our kingdom which wouldn’t look good on us. Most of our supporters are from the lower class. Therefore, I think you should decrease the taxes on them. They’re struggling enough. Increase the taxes for the upper class. They obviously have enough money to do so.”

“Now wait a minute, Princess.” one of the councilmen, General Armitage Hux, the leader of your kingdom’s military, stood up to protest. However, your father cut him off.

“Sit gown, General. My daughter has made a fair point.” Your father looked at you and nodded, “Thank you, Y/N.”

You nodded back, “May I go now? I’m not feeling well.”

“Is everything okay?” Your mother asked with concern.

“Just another migraine.” You said lying to your mother.

Your mother nodded, “Alright. Go ahead. Rest. I’ll come up later to check on you.” You stood up kissing your mother and father on the cheek then left.

You stayed in your room for another hour or so reading at your desk until a knock came at your door, “Enter.” You said plainly. The door opened and closed. You looked up from your book to see Poe standing there. You immediately stood, “What are you doing here?!”

“I said later. It’s later.” He pulled you to him capturing his lips with yours. You moaned into the kiss. He let go of you and slipped his shirt off. You became giddy. Your eyes raked over his toned torso.

“Like what you see, Princess?” Poe asked teasingly.

“Always, stable boy.” You were about to go in for another kiss, but, yet again, you were interrupted.

“Y/N. May I come in?” You heard the muffled voice of your mother.

“It’s the queen!” Poe exclaimed in a whisper.

“I’m well aware of that!” You hissed back.

“What do I do?!” 

You picked up his shirt and threw it in his arms. You sat at your desk, “Hide under my skirts!”

A knock came again, “Y/N, did you hear me?”

“One moment!” You yelled then looked at Poe, “Hurry!” Poe quickly dove under your desk and hid underneath your skirts. 

“I can’t breath.” He said.

“Hush!” You yelled towards the door, “Come in!” 

The door opened and your mother walked in holding a cup of tea, “What took you so long?” Your mother asked as she walked towards you handing you the cup.

You apologized, “I’m sorry. I just wanted to finish this page.” 

Your mother looked at the cover of the book you were reading, “Romeo and Juliet again?”

You shrugged, “It’s my favorite. Two young lovers that can’t be together and try to do anything to see each other. It’s romantic.” You smiled to yourself thinking of your situation with Poe.

Your mother scoffed, “It’s bothersome. Anyway, are you feeling any better? You seem to be getting a lot of migraine’s lately.” You sipped your tea and your mother began to massage your back.

“You’re awfully tense, dear. You haven’t been doing your morning stretches have you?”

You took another sip from your tea and nearly spit it out when you felt Poe’s fingers against your clothed core. You cleared your throat and answered your mother’s question, “N-No, I haven’t. Sorry, mother.”

Your mother shook her head, “You need to do those so you’re not so stiff. Men like ladies who are graceful and flexible. Not stiff like a statue.”

You set the cup of tea onto your desk and gripped your skirts as Poe began to lick your pussy. You moaned at the feeling.

“That hits the spot, doesn’t it?” Your mother asked.

Your head hung low as your mouth was wide open threatening to let out another pleasurable moan, “Mhm. That definitely hits the spot.” You felt Poe’s tongue circle your clit as he slowly inserted a finger into you. He slowly pumped his finger in you while his licked you. The slow pace was agonizing. You gave out a sigh and then cleared your throat.

“So how are your riding lessons with Poe going?”

You coughed again as Poe inserted another finger in you. You quickly took a sip from your tea and answered, “Well. Great. So great. He’s amazing.”

Your mother nodded, “He’s quite handsome, don’t you think?”

You nodded, “I suppose he’s alright.” Your answer made Poe begin to quicken the pace of his fingers causing you to begin to sweat. His tongue still working along your clit.

“What a shame he wasn’t of royal blood. I think he would’ve made a good match for you. But he’s got a mouth on him, that boy.”

“Yes, he does.” You moaned in pleasure. 

Your mother stopped massaging and stood next to you, “Feel any better?”

“A little. Perhaps I should take a small nap before dinner.”

You mother agreed, “Yes, that should probably help. Are you finished with your tea?” 

“Yes, thank you, mother.” You handed her the cup and she kissed you on the forehead.

“Feel better, Y/N.” You watched as your mother walked out of the room and closed the door. As soon as she did, you head fell back.

“Poe!” You cried out. He immediately came out from your skirts, but his fingers still working you.

He smirked, “Naughty little princess. You probably enjoyed that didn’t you? Knowing I was tasting you under your dress while your mother was here.”

You bit your lip as Poe stared at you with lustful eyes, “Poe, please. Make love to me.” You begged.

Poe chuckled, “Are you sure, princess? After all, you said I was ‘alright’. Perhaps you should find someone better.” He began to pull his fingers out, but you stopped him.

“No! Please, I’m sorry! Poe, make me cum!” 

Poe smirked, “As you wish your majesty.” He went back under your dress again and began licking circles on your clit again. Your hands slammed onto your desk. You were close, Poe could tell as your walls started to clench on his fingers.

“Cum for me, princess. I know you’re close.” You heard Poe’s muffled voice say.

You gripped your skirts as the pressure started to build up in your lower abdomen. Your chest was heaving and sweat started to coat your forehead, “Oh, Poe!” You said coming undone for him. Your legs shook a little as pleasure took over your body. Poe slowed the pace of his fingers and slowly pulled them out. He climbed out from under your dress and under the desk and stood. You watched him insert his fingers coated with your juices into his mouth and lick them clean. Once he did so, he gave you a wink. 

You shook your head, “You’re going to be the death of me, Poe Dameron.”

Poe gave you a smug look, “And a very pleasurable death that will be.”


End file.
